Héritage pour l'avenir version Decimo
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Tsunayoshi parrain de la famille Vongola fini par se dire qu'il temps de se retirer. Mais qui sera son héritier? Quel épreuve a-t-il prévu pour son héritier. Vous le découvrirez ici. Spoil de la fin du manga. Divers couples, OC en folie. [Challenge de mai 2019 - Collectif NONAME]


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Note : Il s'agit du premier chapitre d'une histoire qui suit un joli fil rouge. Chaque chapitre sera centré sur un personnage âgé. Il a vécu des choses. Je spoile la fin du manga et j'ai inventé certaines choses, parce que trente ans ou plus à combler, mon imagination galope. Il s'agit d'une réponse d'un défi du collectif Noname.

Défi de l'auteur : L'écriture et le partage de fanfictions vous a-t-il aider à grandir en tant que personne ? (au sens d'emotional growth) :

L'écriture m'a fait beaucoup grandir, grâce aux rencontres que j'ai pu faire grâce à ce média qu'est la fanfiction. Au début j'étais un auteur seul dans son coin, puis certaines de mes histoires m'ont appris à sortir de ma grotte. Une forme de confiance en moi a commencé à grandir grâce à l'écriture, et même si ce n'est pas encore parfait, j'apprends à vivre avec moi-même encore aujourd'hui. Je ne remercierait jamais assez ces personnes formidables qui ont su m'accepter malgré ma folie. Je vous aime.

* * *

Les années sont tellement vite passés. Sawada Tsunayoshi se sentait fatigué, si fatigué. Devenir un chef respecté n'avait pas été facile. En étant incapable de choisir sa promise, il avait fini par adopté les fils de ses amies. Il aurait aimé être le père, mais sa vie tellement mouvementée n'avait pas laissé de place aux sentiments. Les seuls avec qui il partageaient des sentiments forts, c'était avec ses hommes les plus proches. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Fuuta, Mukuro, Chrome et Hibari. Bien sûr, il aurait pu laisser Reborn se mêler de sa vie, mais sa timidité maladive l'avait emporté. Finalement, il avait fini par se confier à la prostituée que son ancien tuteur lui avait offert pour ses dix-huit ans. Il souffla en y repensant. Heureusement, il avait fini par donner sa vertu à quelqu'un, et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il avait fait avec un de ses hommes. Il ne se sentait ni gay, ni bisexuel pour autant. Il était temps pour lui de donner le nom d'un successeur. Xanxus aussi vieux que lui avait un fils qui a l'inverse de lui semblait plus gentil. Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée de lui donner le droit de succéder. Il rédigea du mieux qu'il le put en italien à ses fils de cœur, aux fils de certains de ses gardiens et le fils du chef de la Varia.

« Il était temps. J'espère que ça ira. Je les testerai d'une façon plus douce que lorsque j'étais adolescent. »

Il mit son tampon au sommet de chaque missive avant de confier le tout à sa chère secrétaire. Entrer dans ce monde n'avait pas été facile pour Haru, mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision de l'engager. Farfelue et pleine d'énergie, elle était souvent un rayon de soleil pour lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je compte sur toi, ça sera ta dernière mission. Je passe le flambeau pour de bon.  
\- Un jeune ciel, enfin. J'espère qu'il suivra tes traces mon cher Tsuna.  
\- J'ai confiance en mes choix. »  
La dame d'une cinquantaine d'années rit avant de partir vivement apporter le courrier à ses divers destinataires. La peur rongeait un peu le parrain. Il porta une main sur son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Tout ce stress, ce n'était plus de son âge. Plus de trente ans dans sa position, c'était beaucoup. Protéger les plus faibles n'était pas facile. Les batailles, trop de batailles s'étaient faites sous ses yeux. Il y avait toujours participé à contre-coeur. Même la bataille contre un de ces anciens détracteurs de sa prime jeunesse. Comment il aurait pu deviner que Mochida tourne si mal ? Personne, pas même lui.  
« Jeunesse, je te confie ce poids, je te guiderai avant de me retirer loin de tout ça. Je te donnerai la générosité, la patience et l'amour d'un père. Tu deviendras mon fils par procuration... »

Adopter, il aurait pu le faire, mais le drame du berceau l'avait marqué. Il s'était promis de ne jamais le reproduire. Il s'installa dans un canapé, quelle lettre de réponse lui arriverait en premier ? Les paris étaient lancés.


End file.
